Green Eyes
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Munya is jealous when Argost's old friend visits the mansion. Argost/YetixMunya


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

Munya's smile happened to be the first thing Vincent Vladislav Argost saw when he opened his golden eyes during one morning. The silent assistant kissed the Yeti's fanged mouth.  
''I love you too, Munya,'' Argost said. He sat up and saw his black bodysuit, cloak, and mask on the bed. His companion began to dress him. He helped him get out of bed.

''Thank you, Munya. A very special guest will arrive this afternoon. Make him feel comfortable'  
Vincent Vladislav Argost said. His silent servant bowed and made the bed. He approached Argost from behind and embraced him. He kissed the other man's masked face.  
The Yeti was the only one he served!

''Of course I still love you, Munya. I will always be your true master. I would like to kiss you, but we must prepare for the new arrival'' the long-haired villain spoke.  
Munya released him and frowned before following him. He removed a pad of paper and pen from his violet garments. He wrote something down and allowed Argost to see the dark words.

''Who is our special guest?'' Vincent muttered. He smiled and glanced at his mute helper.  
''You'll find out! I haven't seen him in years. You will probably like him, Munya.  
I'm certain the two of you will become fast friends,'' he said. Munya seemed uncertain while he continued to follow the one he loved.

''I know it is still morning, but please prepare our lunch. We are having salads and roast chicken this afternoon!'' the Yeti declared. He observed Munya nodding at a snail's pace.  
''Did you remember to feed the cryptids in the dungeon this morning?'' he inquired. He viewed his silent servant nodding again. They found themselves in the living room before the latter entered the kitchen.

Vincent Vladislav Argost cleaned the area while his assistant cooked. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head and yelled.  
''THE SPECIAL GUEST IS HERE, MUNYA!'' he shouted. His personal pet departed from the kitchen.  
He followed him again and observed him opening the door.

Munya's jaw dropped when he saw the small orange primate. The creature was somewhat muscular and had long hair. His monkey-like face happened to be longer than the Yeti's. His teeth seemed to ''ascend'' whenever he closed his mouth. Orange fur did not conceal his face, hands, feet, and torso. The cryptid smiled while entering Vincent Vladislav Argost's home.

''Greetings and bienvenue!'' Argost spoke before embracing the new arrival. He never saw Munya's angry expression. He released the primate and glanced at his assistant.  
''This is my servant known as Munya. He will take care of you'' he informed the other cryptid.  
Munya continued to scowl while folding his arms across his chest.

''I am the Xing-Xing and I happen to be your master's old friend,'' the visitor spoke.  
He understood why the shocked look on Munya's gaunt face returned. ''There was a television set in our Himalayan cave. That was how my companion and I learned to speak!'' he explained. Munya's usual frown replaced his surprised expression.  
He held Vincent Vladislav Argost firmly.

''I am not going to take Argost from you, Munya. I'm a mere visitor!'' the Xing-Xing smiled. He viewed Argost's personal pet releasing his old friend. He approached the living room furniture and sat. Vincent Vladislav Argost turned to Munya. ''Please make the Xing-Xing feel comfortable,'' he said.

The mute man insisted on frowning yet obeyed. He lifted one of the pillows and fluffed it.  
He observed Argost turning his head and grinned. He placed the pillow over the Xing-Xing's face and watched him flail! Munya put it next to the orange cryptid once the long-haired villain turned to face him. The Xing-Xing looked very surprised and saw the assistant's cruel smile.

''Is our lunch ready?'' Vincent Vladislav Argost wished to know. He viewed his silent servant's slow nod. ''Please go into the kitchen and get our food. Be sure to set the chicken and salads on the black dining room table'' he instructed. His helper bowed and literally turned his back on the bipedal cryptids. He entered the kitchen and saw the chicken with the salads.

Munya approached the food and began to cough on the lettuce. He smiled at the thought of the Xing-Xing eating the salad. His laughter happened to be quiet and evil. His malicious grin disappeared when a horrible thought appeared in his mind. He imagined the Xing-Xing kissing the shirtless Argost against his will. He gasped and ran into the living room.

''What is it, Munya?'' the masked Yeti inquired in a concerned tone. He was still fully clothed and seemed puzzled. He observed Munya's smile as he returned to the kitchen. He shrugged and turned to the Xing-Xing. ''What were we discussing again?'' he wished to know. ''We were remembering our days in the Himalayas together, old friend,'' the orange cryptid said.

He and the Yeti looked up when lunch was served. They stood before approaching and sitting at the table. Munya stood next to Argost and grinned as the Xing-Xing ate the ''special'' salad.  
''The roast chicken is wonderful!'' the long-haired villain stated. He and his companions enjoyed their lunch before putting the plates in the sink. They entered Argost's dungeon and saw several imprisoned cryptids.

''Welcome to my cozy dungeon, Xing-Xing. This is where I film my delightful television program called V.V. Argost's Weirdworld. Pardon me while I check on some of my pets. Munya, please introduce our guest to the cryptids,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He departed and never observed his assistant's spiteful smirk. Munya opened one of the cell doors and threw the primate into the cage.

He grinned at the white, snarling bipedal wolf known as the Amarok. His shoulders moved up and down as he laughed in a very quiet tone. His evil smile vanished when he heard Argost's footsteps. He opened the cage door and allowed the Xing-Xing to escape.  
He frowned and placed a finger on his mouth. The trio departed from the dungeon and returned to the front door.

''I do hope you enjoyed your stay, Xing-Xing,'' Argost said. He smiled and embraced his friend.  
He failed to view Munya's angry expression. ''Please visit me again, old friend'' he spoke.  
He turned and departed for his afternoon nap. Munya's evil grin stretched from ear to ear as he stared at the anxious primate....

The Yeti eventually opened his eyes and viewed Munya sitting on the black bed. He smiled while allowing the latter to kiss his fanged mouth. He sat up and embraced his assistant.  
Munya ran his hands over the cryptid's white chest and stomach. He got under the blanket and lifted the grey fur in order to expose his beloved's hips. Their mouths touched for a few moments.

''At least Xing-Xing has another friend....'' Argost spoke. His golden eyes were wide when Munya's next kiss disrupted him. He observed his servant unbuttoning his violet shirt and tossing it over his shoulder. He allowed Munya to embrace his shirtless upper body.  
The Yeti couldn't help but wonder about the other creature. He never viewed the hairless cryptid shivering near the broken television set within the Himalayan cave.

THE END 


End file.
